


SaiKai Ways to Say I Love You

by jundes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/M, game, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jundes/pseuds/jundes
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Saika and Kaito through 100 ways to say "I Love You"





	1. pull over. Let me drive for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas fic in June

Kaito and Chihiro should have known better than to agree to the twins – to pick Mario Kart to burn the rest of the evening. It is basically a road trip to humiliation.

“Oh, pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Saika, pitying the challengers, finally intervenes just a few minutes to midnight when the two still had no wins.

Kaito makes room on the couch and lets her take over. The twins groaned in protest, both for being squished and letting Saika join. Turns out, Saika is a genius at Mario Kart.

* * *

 

“You’re a genius.”

“I know. Merry Christmas.”

 

 

 


	2. it reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she has sky blue eyes

Saika finds Kaito in his storeroom, busily sorting through their recent loot. He seems to be humming something that’s suspiciously like “Pearly Shells” as he sets aside the jars of sea glass and starts sorting the, well, shells.

“Should I put these away?” Saika asks once she confirms that there isn’t any more sea glass on the table.

“Sure,” Kaito replies and she starts matching the jars with their lids until one that says “SAIKA”.

“Kaito…?”

He looks up at her unsure tone and sees her holding up a jar filled with light blue.

“Oh, it reminded me of you."

 

 

 


	3. no no it's my treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Game (through Saika's monitor)

You have a message!

[Sirene]

Attachment: Crescent Hunt (Royal Game Anniversary)

* * *

 

<Sirene is online>

[Ayaka] is this the crescent hunt

[Sirene] Yes?

[Ayaka] but this is the limited edition one

[Ayaka] why are you giving this to me

[Ayaka] you should keep it

[Sirene] No no it’s my treat

[Sirene] You're the archer anyway

[Sirene] Lets go they're waiting

* * *

 

[GOLDs] Saika nee san

[SILVERg] why do you have a limited edition weapon

[JESTICE] DID YOU BEAT UP THAT DOUCHE

[riyota] actually kaito beat that douche

[Akavalier] KAITO SENPAI DID?!

[niji] OH MY GOD

[niji] kaito is trying to WOO YOU

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game (as in with the capital G) is an online game  
> where Saika is "Ayaka"  
> and Kaito is "Sirene"  
> yes, they're both girls in there


	4. come here. Let me fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saika is a menace (part 3)

 “Uhh, sorry?” Saika nervously says as she stands at Kaito’s gate with a damaged bike.

How it gets mangled in the majority of trips with Saika is still a mystery to Kaito; one that he doesn’t bother figuring it out anymore. Also, he has become far too used to his bike getting into accidents by now that he finally went and learned some repair skills from the mechanic.

“Come here,” he sighed. “Let me fix it.”

Saika beamed, immediately pushing the bike towards him.

And Saika might be enjoying the sight of a down and dirty, working Kaito too much.

 

 

 


	5. I’ll walk you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saika is a menace (part 1)

The mechanic gaped at the horror before them before looking up to Kaito for an explanation. Kaito just sighs as he carries his bike inside the shop without a word, letting the disaster speak for itself.

“He’s a regular, but it’s mostly for maintenance,” the mechanic hesitantly whispers to Saika. “This is his first time for repairs.”

Saika winces and looks sheepish as she admits it’s her fault.

The mechanic frowns in confusion, wondering just how on Earth she did _that_.

“I’ll leave it to you,” Kaito tells the mechanic before turning to Saika. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

 

 

 


	6. have a good day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy

 Mornings like these are a bit rare.

Saika oversleeps and finds herself alone when he is supposed to be still lounging around with her, preferably beside her or tangled around with her.

She groggily sits up, looking around and catching the eye of the person behind the doorway.

“’Morning,” Saika mumbles; sounding unhappy at being left alone.

“Good morning,” Kaito replies; trying to hold back an amused grin. It’s not every day that he sees Saika only half-awake and unreasonably adorable.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“S’okay… have a good day at work,” she says before plopping back down the bed.

 

 

 


	7. I dreamt about you last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy

Whenever Kaito manages to wake first and finds Saika still asleep in his arms, he wonders if the dreams he wakes up from are still continuing. But he does not complain, instead basking in the moment and pulling her closer.

“I dreamt about you last night,” he softly tells her once she is awake enough to listen to him; after sleepy “hellos” and groggy “good mornings”.

Saika smiles at the thought of being the girl of his dreams, literally, and she allows him to pull her closer in his embrace and stay longer in his warmth and back to slumber.

 

 

 


	8. take my seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saika is a menace (part 2)

Sure, Kaito loves Saika but he finds his love tested once she destroys his bike, his other beloved. (It was another day at the slope. He is never taking her back there again.) (They still go back there.)

Luckily, his mechanic is really skilled and manages to repair the bike to its former glory.

“Fine, take my seat,” Kaito miserably sniffs at Saika as she volunteers herself to test his newly-repaired bike.

She only laughs in delight, taking his lamentation as permission and she starts to pedal away, leaving him in the dust and screaming at her to be careful.

 

 

 


	9. I saved a piece for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine traditions

Saika follows some Valentine traditions, giving chocolate, in particular, and especially for Kaito. Kaito tells her it is not really important but she insists so Kaito can always count on a lovely box of homemade chocolate every 14th of February.

He hums lightly as he eats the sweets, savoring all the love that comes with it. He sets some aside for the small tradition that he keeps, too, though.

“I saved a piece for you,” Kaito tells Saika later.

He insists so Saika can always count on some chocolate for herself, too.

“But this is still almost half of it!”

 

 

 


	10. I'm sorry for your loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he has his mother's eyes

Saika sees a picture of a beautiful woman in Kaito’s house and Saika’s in love.

The woman must have been dancing and she has her skirts and hair flying around her. But what catches Saika are her eyes; the bluest, reminding her of–

“That’s my mother,” Kaito informs her.

“…You have your mother’s eyes.”        

“Really? Harry Potter?”

“It’s true!”

“Sure, sure…”

He gets melancholic, though, despite his playful tone.

“Um, why’re you sad now?”

“Well… it’s true, including the dead mom backstory?”

“Oh! I-I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks. It’s fine now.”

Saika still hugs him like it’s not fine.

 

 

 


	11. you can have half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another Valentines

The first time Saika makes him chocolate for their first Valentine’s Day, she makes a bit too much. It seems she got carried away by the event.

“You can have half,” Kaito tells her. He is grateful for this fortune, yes, but it really is a bit too much.

“No,” Saika stubbornly replies. “It’s all yours.”

“I’m not eating unless we share.”

Kaito looks serious about his threat so Saika relents and eats with him. Little does Saika know that he really won’t be eating his Valentine’s Day chocolates from her unless they share it.

“This tastes great! Thanks, Saika.”

 

 

 


	12. take my jacket. It's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clothes

“The rain’s stopped,” Saika observes. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Always,” Kaito sighs as he lets her move out of their very comfortable place on the couch.

“I knew we shouldn’t have watched Deathly Hallows to pass the time.”

“You picked.”

“Right, but I need to go. I promised I’d go as soon as the rain stopped.”

“Yeah, okay. Wait here,” Kaito tells her as he goes to his room and produces a jacket to keep her warm.

“Here, take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

“Aw, thanks, Kaito. I’ll give it back to you soon.”

She doesn’t.

And he forgets.

 

 

 


	13. Sorry I'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one straggler in the team  
> (because treasure)

[Ayaka] Kaito where are you

[Ayaka] We started already

[Sirene] I thought you said you’ll wait

[Ayaka] I did and said only if you're not late

[Sirene] Okay. Sorry I’m late

[riyota] say that when you get here idiot

[Ayaka] Told you the dragon stays with its treasure

[Ayaka] Didn’t we just watch the Hobbit

[niji] you had movie night and you didn’t invite us </3

[Akavalier] senpai please just hurry

[Sirene] shit you really were serious about starting

[kitsu] Cavalry’s here

[kitsu] Wait

[JESTICE] WTF

[SILVERg] A DRAGON

[GOLDs] ANOTHER DRAGON

[BlackPhantasm] WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES ANOTHER DRAGON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some profiles:  
> SILVERg and GOLDs are Saika's younger twin brothers  
> They are two types of mages


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he can't dance

“You’re going to embarrass yourself,” Kaito’s father tells him after another sorry attempt at dancing with Saika. “At your own wedding, too.”

“It’s not like I’ve done this before,” Kaito mutters. “I bet _you_ were a stumbling mess, yourself.”

But the older man strides up confidently at the two and he offers his hand to Saika.

“Can I have this dance?” he asks her.

And then the two were off, demonstrating a perfect dance, completely ignoring Kaito.

When they’re done, Kaito, swallowing his embarrassment, stiffly asks Saika, “Can I have this dance?”

He only gets laughed at and ignored again.

 

 

 


	15. I made your favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food is life

A working Saika needs supervision, no matter how fine she says she is. More often than not, she forgets to eat properly, too.

“Saika, you have to eat,” Kaito tells her, entering the room.

“I made your favorite,” he says, trying to coax her to eat with the food he carefully places beside her work.

“But you’re my favorite.”

Kaito freezes, blushes at the smooth reply. He is now really glad that he already placed the food down.

“Thank you for the meal,” Saika continues when he doesn’t speak. She hums happily as she savors the meal, work now forgotten.

 

 

 


	16. it’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night texts

 if you dream about someone, that someone won’t be able to sleep?

I think someone’s dreaming of me

I’ve been awake for a while now

I hope they’ll wake up

Don’t want anyone else dreaming of you

So it’s not you. Or did I wake you? Sorry if I did

It’s not me.

It’s okay

I couldn’t sleep anyway

But if that story is true,

you’re obviously not dreaming of me too

You rhymed :D

Is that a poem?

Well, what can we do about it?

Stay awake?

Go out?

alright.

I’ll pick you up

See you in a bit

 

 

 


	17. watch your step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quest in real life

Kaito’s hometown is probably the stuff of adventure games; like Game.

“Watch your step,” Kaito reminds her for the umpteenth time as they trek through the forest. Right now, they are about to climb through another overgrown root system. “We’re almost there.”

“This is better than in Game,” Saika laughs. “We can’t climb stuff like this there.”

“Perks of real life,” Kaito agrees, starting up. “Let’s go.”

“Aye, Captain.”

When they arrive, Saika swears she feels the experience points pouring in, along with the quest reward in the form of a beautiful view of everything, especially with Kaito beside her.

 

 

 


	18. here, drink this. You'll feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you run out of MP

Kaito controls a support character but he’d rather fight in the middle of enemies. He gets bored just supporting his teammates. His character has a high attack for a support class, so it’s fine.

So when he suddenly changes tactics and goes full support mode, something’s probably off.

“They have a mage with high MP Drain,” he growls in frustration. 

His class generally relies on MP so it’s tough for him.

“Here, drink this,” Saika tells him, sending over an MP Potion. “You’ll feel better.”

And he really does. The potion has MP Recovery+ to counter the MP Drain, too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's a bard  
> Saika's an archer  
> MP is Magic


	19. can I hold your hand?

They hold hands all the time. Well, almost all the time. No one really questions it.

They even spent their first day together as strangers holding hands.

Around their friends, too, who couldn’t believe their hand-holding and everything were just as friends before they became… well, them.

So it is a bit of a surprise when someone does question it, especially when it’s Saika.

“Can I hold your hand?”

“What.”

Kaito had to pause there, since Saika _never_ asks and usually just grabs on to him.

“Kaito.”

“Of course it’s a yes,” he chuckles. “I just thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

 


	20. you can borrow mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clothes

Saika goes full-on mother hen the second she sees them on the Yukimura’s doorstep. She produces towels for each of them and ordering them around all while berating them.

“Sorry.”

“You’ll be when you’ll go down sick,” she retorts as she hands her twin siblings dry clothes.

They winced before scampering off to change and prevent the threat of sickness. She sighs as she turns to Kaito and realizes that he doesn’t have a change of clothes.

“Wait, you can borrow mine,” Saika tells him as she goes and produces a jacket that’s definitely not her size.

“…Isn’t this mine?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saika and the twins' surname is Yukimura


	21. you might like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he likes singing for her

They said it is a ballad, and maybe Senri should be the one singing it, but it is Kaito who steps up and takes the lead. He scans the crowd and grins widely when he spots her before starting.

“Hi, Saika,” he starts. “Good to see you here.”

He pauses as excited cheers and whispers erupted at this. Kaito dedicating someone must be some big news for his fans to make them this but he remains unfazed and continues speaking straight to her, as if there is only him and her.

“You might like this, so… this one’s for you.”

 

 

 


	22. it's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll carry you

“And you just had to pick the heaviest box to carry.”

“It’s fine! It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

He lets her be, trusting that she knows what she's doing. Saika _is_ a strong woman and Kaito counts himself lucky that they’re walking through life together, until this point of moving in and hopefully on to their future steps.

“I can hear you singing _Footprints in the Sand_ from here,” she called from the room she disappeared into.

“It fits,” Kaito replies, grinning.

“Yeah, right, because that song is about carrying!”

“And it does make sense with you.”

 

 

 


	23. I'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their deal leading to the dragon boss

[BlackPhantasm] NO ONE is going Leeroy Jenkins

[JESTICE] AWW

[BlackPhantasm] I swear I won’t revive anyone who breaks that rule

[BlackPhantasm] I can assure you I can live with that

[kitsu] for our sake, let’s just go around the dungeon as a team

[niji] but can we treasure hunt?

[Sirene] YES

[Ayaka] I don’t think you’d want to be late for this

[niji] I’ll just find 5 treasures and I’ll be back with the team

[Ayaka] which leaves you, Kaito

[Sirene] And you’ll wait for me, right?

[Ayaka] I’ll wait.

[Ayaka] as long as you’re not late

[Sirene] okay, deal

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlackPhantasm is Saku and he's a Healer  
> and he's really done with the team before they even started


	24. just because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> careful when they cosplay

Kaito is _this_ close to fainting at the sight. He was just sitting around the café they frequented in the Game Convention. They agreed on waiting in the café whenever they feel lost. Then Saika _and_ Sirene just had to show up like _that_ after disappearing on him.

“We… really should take it easy on Dad next time,” Sirene says to Saika.

“Aww, poor baby,” Saika coos as she hugs Kaito. “Don’t worry, ‘Rene, he can take it.”

“Wh-why would you do this to me?” Kaito manages to weakly ask.

The two had matching grins as they answer.

“Just because.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirene here is their daughter (yes, they named their daughter after Kaito's Game avatar plus bby!Sirene actually looks like avatar!Sirene)  
> The mother-daughter pair had the greatest idea to dress up as Saika's and Kaito's avatars


	25. look both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right before the Dragon Boss, Kaito had to check the other pathway

[Ayaka] Kaito?

[Ayaka] that’s the other way

[Ayaka] the boss is this way

[Ayaka] this is the last fork

[Ayaka] let it go

[Sirene] tsk tsk tsk

[Ayaka] don’t tsk me

[Sirene] look both ways, Saika

[Sirene] who knows, there might still be treasure down there

[Ayaka] the dragon stays with its treasure

[Sirene] we picked up a lot of things on the way here

[Ayaka] you’re a nasty burglar, Mr. Baggins

[Sirene] shut up, Bard

[Sirene] wait

[Sirene] I’m the bard here

[Ayaka] yea but I have Bard’s skills

[Ayaka] and it’s awesome

[Sirene] not as awesome as me

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because Kaito [Sirene] is a Bard  
> and Saika [Ayaka] is an Archer  
> and they like LotR


	26. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignorance is bliss (not really)  
> or: they have a date in a new dungeon

Kaito and Saika have an agreement: “Do not enter a new dungeon without me.”

In addition: “Try not to hear too much about the new dungeon other than its name.”

Because what is more fun than stumbling through alien territory than stumbling through it with someone as blissfully ignorant of it as you?

Then they would stumble through it like the idiots they become when no one else is there to keep them in check. Disaster ensues.

“I’m sorry,” one of them whispers before they fall through another trap. “I didn’t mean to.”

A sigh from the other.

“I know.”

 

 

 


	27. try some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the way to the heart is through the stomach

“Kaito’s cooking?” Saika asks.

“Yeah, he’s alright, don’t worry,” Aiki assures her. “For now, anyway.”

“What do you mean, “for now”?!” Kaito, overhearing them, demands.

“You only know seafood and simple dishes, after all,” Tayori reminds him.

He sputters in indignation at the reminder. Lucky for him, Saku, the one really in charge of cooking the food, shoos them away at that, claiming they were distracting them. Saika continues observing him, though.

“If you’re that worried, here. Try some,” Kaito tells her and gives her some of the food he’s cooking.

Saika never questions his cooking, especially seafood, after that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tayori is riyota, and Kaito's best man  
> And Aiki is a good friend who's allergic to seafood  
> And Kaito has some sea theme going on...


	28. drive safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prologue to chapter 1

One does not simply wait for Christmas Eve.

So they decided to play. And since it is basically the twins’ territory (they were staying at the Yukimura household), Kaito and Chihiro gave in to their game of choice.

Saku only gives one look at their pick and left for the kitchen. Saika is no better. Well, maybe a little better since she laughs and says, “Drive safely”, before following the younger redhead.

It is the only hint Kaito and Chihiro needed to know that they seriously messed up by letting the Yukimura twins pick Mario Kart to pass the time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saku is a Yukimura family friend and is an awesome cook  
> Chihiro is <3


	29. well, what do you want to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sequel to chapter16

“Woah, you actually came over,” Saika laughs when Kaito arrives at her house.

“What, you didn’t want me to?”

“It _is_ still in the middle of the night…”

“Oh… right.”

At least Kaito has the decency to appear sheepish for his rashness.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Actually-” Kaito starts, before he is interrupted by his ringing phone. “Oh, crap, they found me out.”

“Who's "they"?”

“Ah, see, the band is having a session at the studio…”

“And you ditched them?!”

“Yeah..?”

“Oh, Kaito…”

“Sorry…”

“Let’s go to the studio,” Saika decides. “That’s what I want to do.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the band is Kaito, Senri, and Dekimi


	30. one more chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy

Saika does not slack off on the job so when she starts it, she finishes it. More often than not, this action drives Kaito insane with worry for her well-being. But he learned to deal.

Now, it’s not surprising anymore for Kaito to doze off while watching over her then to snap out of his reverie later to find Saika _still_ going on with her job, which often results to her reading ridiculously long research papers.

“One more chapter,” she promises, but could not stifle a yawn this time.

He does not allow it.

She knows better than to disagree.

 

 

 


	31. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saika is a menace

It is natural for Kaito to worry. He is staring down the path they are on that seems to plummet down to hell with the ridiculously steep angle it descends and immediately regrets his decision to let Saika take the handles.

On the contrary, Saika looks excited as she stares down the road as well, ready to go.

“Saika, I’m taking it back.”

“No way!”

“Saika, please.”

“No~” she repeats as she pushes forward and gets on the slope before Kaito could get another word out of his mouth.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT MEEEE!!!” she shrieks delightedly as she speeds downhill.

 

 

 


	32. it looks good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she ups her quotes game

Kaito couldn’t figure out how his father managed to leave one of his uniforms behind, and even making it end up with Kaito’s clothes. Nevertheless, he tries it out, not noticing Saika peeking from behind the open doorway.

“It looks good on you,” Saika comments once he is done changing into it.

He splutters, embarrassed, and hastens to take it off, never mind her still staring openly.

“You look so like your father; except your eyes. You have your mother’s eyes.”

“Again with the Harry Potter references.”

“What, it’s true.”

“At least Sirius knows that Harry’s tired of hearing it.”

 

 

 


	33. close your eyes and hold out your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise

“Kaito, close your eyes!”

On the contrary, Kaito’s eyes widened at the sudden order.

“Close your eyes!” Saika, laughing at his reaction, orders again.

When he sees that everything is in order, he flutters his eyes shut and patiently waits for her next order.

“And… hold out your hands.”

And he does. He hears her shuffling closer and press an item into his open hands.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

He follows that order, too, and looks down at the object. His eyes widened once again once he realizes what it is.

And what is written on it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

PREGNANT

 

 

 


	34. that's okay. I brought two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise

When Kaito hears a whine from Saika beside him, he cannot help but feel sorry for hiding the treats.

“It’s gone,” she laments, sadly staring the emptiness in her hands.

“That’s okay. I bought two,” Kaito comforts her.

“Really?!”

 _Oh, crap_.

“B-but I forgot where I hid it!”

“Why did you hide it? Where?!”

“Look for it yourself, chubby,” Kaito tells her, pinching her cheek. “You’re getting unhealthy.”

“I’m not getting fat. I’m pregnant!” she huffs indignantly before leaving Kaito’s side in favor of searching for the hidden delights.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You bought three!!!” Kaito hears her cheer a few minutes later.

 

 

 


	35. after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus games

They’re in a “bonus dungeon” again; and that means only one of them is getting out in one piece. So much for being called a “bonus”.

“After you,” Kaito sweetly tells Saika after they decided to just get on with it.

“No way!” she complains. “The person who goes first, dies first!”

“Exactly, and I entered first last time.”

“Fine,” she groans, pressing the forward key, taking a cautious step into the open field.

She shrieks as a bomb suddenly blows up at her avatar’s feet, killing her instantly. This is followed by trumpets blaring for Kaito’s avatar.

“Dammit, Kaito.”

 

 

 


	36. we'll figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their baby's growing up

They both know something is up when Sirene subtly, slowly, but surely turns secretive around the two of them. She is a good secret keeper, too.

“We’ll figure it out,” Saika sighs after another suspicious sneaking around from their girl.

“I hope so,” Kaito mutters miserably. Being the doting father he is, he takes it harder between him and Saika as Sirene’s concerned parents.

“So, what do you think about it?”

Kaito shakes his head, not wanting to admit his suspicions.

“Oh!” Saika suddenly exclaims. “Could it be?”

Oh, she has her gossip face on.

“Our Sirene is in love?!”

 

 

 


	37. can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 19

If Saika likes just suddenly holding Kaito’s hands, Kaito likes just suddenly dropping Saika kisses.

And since Saika had asked so nicely for once, he decides to ask nicely, as well.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What.”

Saika had to pause there, since Kaito _never_ asks and usually just drops kisses on her.

“Saika.”

“Wh-why are you even asking?” she stammers, embarrassed and caught off-guard by the question. “Of course it’s a yes. I-I just thought you’d never ask.”

But now that she’s aware of what they’re about to do, she becomes a nervous wreck. Kaito almost didn’t get his kiss.

 

 

 


	38. i like your laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 37

Kaito almost didn’t get his kiss because he is not busy laughing at the nervous wreck Saika becomes. She is clearly not amused by his reaction and she should be offended but again, she’s caught off-guard by another thought that invades her brain.

“I like your laugh,” she confesses suddenly, voicing out her sudden thoughts.

Kaito promptly shuts up and, this time, it’s his turn to start blushing and get embarrassed after getting caught off-guard.

Saika takes her chance then and there, and gives him the kiss that he had asked. She laughs at the stunned look he has afterwards.

 

 

 


End file.
